Wolf Platoon Crash Landing
by WoofVolts
Summary: A powerful team of an alien race called the Wolfians is sent to Earth in order to conquer it, but a slight difficulty causes some setbacks to their mission... This is my first story, but I planned this for a while, so please no harsh comments.
1. Malfunctions

**Chapter 1: Malfunctions**

Many believe Earth is the only planet capable of sustaining life. Well, after Mario's galaxy adventure, would you STILL believe that? Coming from a very distant planet, a moderate size battle ship was flying through space, heading towards Earth. In it were 9 wolf like creatures controlling the ship. The creature commanding the small crew is a purple one with a secondary fur color of lavender, along with a proud moustache signifying his leader role.

"Are we on course, lad?" He was talking to another fellow creature who was yellow with a secondary color of a lighter yellow. He was wearing headphones with a pair of square glasses.

"Yup, on course. We should be arriving soon. No technical problems, right, crazy eyes?" A green with lighter green creature wearing round glasses with a swirl design on his lenses turned around with a moderate smile.

"(Laughs) Nope, no problems on my end..." Another creature with red and red-orange fur color turned at the swirly eyed creature with an angry look.

"Wait... That's his mischievous laugh. What did you do now, Whir?!"

"_I _didn't do anything. But something in the back just ripped our cords controlling our engines..."

"Wait, what?!" They all started panicing except for two of them, a black with purple colored creature and a blue with aqua colored creature who were calm and collected. The ship started to get pulled towards Earth due to its gravitational field. As it was getting closer, the ship started to get engulfed in flames, and the whole team started to get into separate escape pods, everyone going in pairs except the purple one. The main part of the ship was still on fire, but the pods weren't, though they were both heading to the ground at unstoppable speed. Everyone couldn't do anything but brace for impact...

* * *

**Okay, that was my first chapter of my first story. I know that only one Nintendo character was mentioned, but don't worry, there will be more in later chapters. Oh and I'm starting a Pokemon story soon, but it'll be a continuous one, so make sure you stay updated on it! **


	2. Encounters and Explanations

**Chapter 2: Encounters and Explanations**

The main part of the ship was already destroyed as soon as it landed, however the location of the crash site is unknown. The escape pods were all separated from each other. Here, we see a pod crashed near a territory that's pretty much off limits... DarkLands... Inside of it were two of the Wolfians: Captain Aurin, a white with a slight yellow secondary fur color and Corporal Lux, a blue with an aqua secondary fur color. They were both unconscious inside the pod due to the impact. Not too far away was Ludwig von Koopa and Bowser Koopa Jr, investigating the giant crash they heard earlier. They walked ahead a bit more and saw the giant pod with a crushed door that didn't look like it was going to open soon.

"Junior, help me open this door."

"Are you sure we're supposed to open it? Maybe whoever's in it could be bad."

"I doubt anything could've survived something like this... Now come on, help me." Junior walked towards the door with Ludwig and they both started to pull the door out, and after a while, it opened with the door breaking off. They both looked inside and saw the two Wolfians unconscious inside the pod. Junior thought of them as rather cute.

"Are those puppies?"

"Last I checked, puppies don't wear combat gloves and soldier head wear that looks surprisingly like a beanie..." He looked carefully at them and saw badges with a symbol of a silhouetted Wolfian head and one of them saying 'Captain' and the other 'Corporal'. He could also see that they're still breathing...

"Junior, they're still alive. We should bring them back to the castle and help them out. You carry the white one, I'll carry the blue one." Junior just nodded and leaned forward and picked up the white Wolfian, but was struggling a bit since it was nearly Junior's height. Ludwig leaned and grabbed the blue one as if he was a child, and also picked up an item that was next to him, thinking it belonged to the blue one. The two brothers started to walk while carrying the two unconscious Wolfians to their home castle, a dark-colored fortress with an ominous aura that no sane person would go into... Unless you're a resident. Ludwig and Junior entered through the main entrance unnoticed by anyone and took them to a medical room in the underground part of the castle. Kamek was in there making more potions for chemistry collection until he saw the two of them walk in with the Wolfians in their arms.

"What is it? Donating bodies for scientific research?"

"WHAT? NO! Kamek, we just need you to make these two better. We found them at a crash site not too far from here." Kamek looked slightly disappointed but smiled at the chance of using his potions.

"All right, just put them on the resting table and I'll get a couple of potions ready." They both walked towards the table and set them down calmly, avoiding any rough handling. Kamek looked through his potion collection but was stopped by a realization.

"Huh. This is weird."

"What? Missing ingredients?"

"No, it's not that. You see, I make potions for every species on Earth, but I can't seem to tell what species these two are."

"Uncle Kamek, can't you just use potions for puppies?"

"Canine potions might work, but these... things... aren't a normal canine species."

"Just try it. Anything so we can see these things to get better..." Kamek grabbed a potion fit for a domestic dog and turned to the two unconscious Wolfians.

"All right, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you two." He poured the liquid into both of the Wolfians' mouths and waited for a few seconds, then the two started to blink their eyes open and immediately stood up. They both looked ready to attack.

"Agh! Foolish Koopas! You've just practically GIVEN us your planet! Now face the wrath of me, Captain Aurin, and Corporal Lux and the rest of the powerful team of the Wolf Platoon!" He looked around and saw it was only Lux and him against two mischief makers and a powerful mage. Lux turned to him with a worried look.

"Uh... My Captain... Perhaps it's best we surrender..."

"Yeah, you're right, we're screwed..." He felt his whole body rejuvenated from the potion, but wasn't sure about what happened, as well as Lux.

"Hm... Just a random guess here, but did the two of you help us get better?" Kamek pushed the two children aside to get the Wolfians' attention.

"Ahem, I believe it was me who helped you two get better..." The kids then pushed Kamek aside to get the Wolfians' attention.

"And WE believe it was US who brought you here from that crushed wreck we saw outside... Me and Junior had to break the door off to get you out." Lux jumped off the table and bowed in courtesy to Ludwig and Junior.

"Well, thank you... I guess." He was about to leave the room until he realized he was missing something...

"My sword... Where is it...?" Ludwig grabbed the sword casing inscribed with a water drop symbol and handed it off to Lux.

"Like I said, thank you. Captain, we should be leaving soon. The others are probably lost somewhere." Junior grabbed Lux by the shoulder, surprising him a bit.

"Do you have to leave so soon...? I mean, you guys can stay here for the night if you want."

"I don't want to be a bother. Now, just let me go." Aurin jumped off the table and walked towards Lux with a smile.

"Oh c'mon, Lux. They're offering us some hospitality. Besides, we can probably make this our base..." Ludwig suddenly grabbed Aurin by the shoulder, immediately grabbing his attention.

"Hold on. Who said you have permission to setup a base here...? Are you two part of a military force or something?" Both of the soldiers started to get nervous, but Lux came forward and started explaining.

"Okay. Yes, we are a military force. But not just any military force. We're the Wolf Platoon, a task force specializing in planet conquering, from a distant planet called Wolfaria. You see, we were sent here in response to the one called Mario's visit to our planet. Our King thought of it as an act of hostility, so he assigned us to conquer Earth. And then..."

"Wait. Our King sent us here just cause he assumed that Mario guy was hostile? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm the stealth and intel part of our Platoon. Emphasis on intel."

"No one likes a smart ass, Lux."

"Ludwig, what's an a-" Ludwig simply just covered Junior's mouth before he finished the word.

"Nothing you should say in a while. Lux, just continue."

"Hmph, thank you. Anyways, as we were heading towards your planet, something disabled our engine and we all used escape pods to avoid an explosive impact. I'm assuming we were all separated as the pods traveled in different directions. So here we are now, separated from the rest of our Platoon."

"That's quite the explanation. I'm only assuming that Mario only visited your planet because of his whole galaxy adventure."

"Wait, adventure? Are you kidding me? The galaxy's all about the planet conquering! The only reason why Earth hasn't been conquered yet is because Earth is outside of the Warzone Sector..."

"Okay... Thanks for complimenting our planet, Aurin... I guess. Anyways, you two are more than welcome to stay the night and eat, but the whole base thing... I'm not so sure." Aurin simply smiled at Lux who was staring at all the potions.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Wait, what."

* * *

**2nd chapter done. Again, first story ever, so it may not be great to everyone, but tell me what you think of it! For those who are interested in the story, I update the story pretty much per day.**


	3. Black and Red in a Sleepy Night

**Chapter 3: Black and Red in a Sleepy Night**

It was already nighttime at DarkLands, though it's practically night all the time there, and the two Wolfians were hidden in a large room high up in the architecture of the castle that no one really uses anymore, given gourmet food from the two young Koopas who saved them. Lux got up and stopped eating and carried a disappointed expression.

"My Captain... Honestly, this is just degrading..."

"I don't see what's so degrading about it, I mean, we get a free place to stay and we get delicious food!" Aurin just started eating more as Lux was starting to get irritated at his Captain. He started to look away into the nearby window that viewed most of DarkLand's vast nighttime darkness, considering the location.

"What I mean, Captain, is that this is just a pathetic excuse of a base. A couple of beds and a small table with cushions? We could do far better if we had Kyuri's tech touch or at least Zyu's decorative ideas. I suggest we should call anyone just in case they're close to us." Aurin stopped eating and took out his badge, which in fact, is a video transmitter that communicates with the rest of the Wolf Platoon's badges as well as a second screen that functioned as a radar. He flipped it open and all that could be seen was just a blank snow screen accompanied by the sound of static.

"Captain Aurin to any other Wolf Platoon members... Anyone there, please respond." Aurin and Lux both watched the screens and saw two signals not too far from their location on the radar.

"Anyone there? C'mon, I see two of you on the screen, so respond already." He could make out a silhouetted figure through the static, but still couldn't recognize who it is.

"_...Hello? Is this Captain Aurin?_" The signal started to get clearer as the video quality improved, allowing Aurin and Lux to recognize an important member.

"This is him. And I assume this is Sergeant Gurin?"

_"Hah... You always get me, Aurin. Anyways, where are you guys? Me and your bro have been wandering out in this dark wilderness for a while now, plus we're starving."_

"Well, your coordinates aren't too far from me and Lux, just keep coming and you'll find us soon."

_"Right away, Aurin. Me and Dillon will be there in no time." _The call was ended, only to continue it off with Aurin to continue eating. About 15 minutes later, right outside the castle, were the two Wolfians named Gurin, a red with orange fur colored Wolfian, and Dillon, a black with purple fur colored Wolfian, both figuring out how to climb the walls to get to Aurin and Lux, until Gurin thought of a brilliant idea.

"Lux's ninja climbing skills?"

"Fine." Both of them suddenly jumped up high and started wall kicking higher and higher at the pace of a novice ninja. With the final kick, they were practically launched into an open window of the room in which the white and blue Wolfians were waiting, who both got up and greeted the other Wolfians.

"Sergeant Gurin, Lieutenant Dillon, I trust you're both well."

"C'mon, Lux, you can drop the gentleman act, just relax."

"Act? What act?"

"Right... Okay, Aurin, anything to eat?" Dillon was irritated at the moment Gurin said that.

"You worry about your hunger instead of where these two ended up? Ignorant Sergeant.."

"Shut it, Dillon, you'd be hungry too if you've been walking in the middle of nowhere after a crash landing. Oh wait, you were and I bet you are."

"Least I don't complain about it, the better. Anyways, Lux, what is this place...? Did the inhabitants capture you and place you in here?"

"No. It was an act of hospitality by our two rescuers. Though they gave us a place to stay, as I explained to our Captain..."

"What? It's better than nothing, right?" Lux simply just rolled his eyes in response.

"As I was saying, they gave us a place to stay, but we need something more than... this." Gurin and Dillon looked behind Lux and saw the low in quantity and quality furniture. As soon as Aurin looked around again, he realized something that was kind of important...

"Uh... Guys... I just realized that there are two beds and four of us." The other three's eyes widened at the fact of the bed count.

"..."

"..."

"..." Lux walked up to one of the beds and took only the blanket off.

"I'm used to this whenever I really have to." Gurin walked up to the other bed and just lied in it all relaxed.

"I deserve it. That's all I'm gonna say." Aurin and Dillon looked at each other, Aurin kind of worried, a Dillon not caring any less. Aurin walked up to the other bed and assumed that it was starting to get in it until he felt a little guilty not letting his own brother have it...

"Dillon, you can sleep in it." He looked up at Aurin with slightly widened eyes but with a still serious demeanor.

"Not much of a surprise, but I do appreciate it. I'll have to pass on it, though. I'm just as sympathetic as you." Aurin just looked at Dillon with a soft smile and came up with a somewhat awkward idea.

"We could... uh... just sleep... together...?" Dillon had an embarrassed look on his face with wide eyes and reddish face.

"... Okay, we're done here."

"Oh c'mon, it's nothing sexual! We slept together all the time when we were kids!" In the other bed, they could both hear Gurin silently snickering, who eventually saw that they noticed him, so he just shut his eyes tight and started making snoring noises. Dillon looked at his brother with a serious look now.

"Fine, but back to back, no hand holding AND no tail play or I will break your arms." Dillon got into the bed and kept to one side, immediately trying to go to sleep. Aurin just awkwardly smiled and slept right next to his brother, reminiscing about his childhood.

_"I don't care if we're on a mission, I just care that I'm this much closer to my brother now. Hmm... I wonder how everyone else is doing... I'm sure they're fine. Good night, men. And Zyu, forgot you're not a man yet..." _Aurin slowly drifted off into his sleep as soon as the other three fell asleep too, as well as the castle residents.

* * *

**Done with it after a somewhat awaited result. Chapter 4 SHOULD be put in soon. I got a little emotional with the end here, sorry if it sounded like a bunch of mush. And yes, more official characters will be in the next chapter. Rate and review if you want, see ya.**


End file.
